This invention relates in general to connector devices for interconnecting conduits such as tubing or hose with other conduits or with fittings in a fluid circuit, such as in the gas circuit of a medical respirator.
Heretofore components of a fluid circuit such as in a medical respirator have been interconnected by conduits such as plastic tubing through various connector fittings, e.g., Tees, Els and in-line fittings and the like. To minimize gas leakage it is necessary to insure a tight mechanical fit between the elements of the fittings. The present procedure for interconnecting such fittings is relatively time consuming, and when many connections must be made in a complete assembly such as a medical respirator the overall time required is substantial. In addition, it is difficult and time consuming to disconnect the fittings when it is desired to remove any of the respirator subassemblies for purposes such as replacement, maintenance, adjustment or recalibration and the like. Thus the need is recognized for a quick-connect fitting which will form a secure, fluid-tight connection in a fluid circuit of the type described.